My Kashichan
by Flamerist
Summary: Itachi visits Kakashi at night. Fluffy smut, only slightly pointless. Yaoi lemon. KakaIta. Oneshot lemony goodness. Written for a friend.


A/N: Okay so I'm writing this for Kellye cause she asked me to. This is my first lemon and my first one-shot so let me know how I did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Warning: This story is KakaIta and contains yaoi and a lemon. Oh and swearing. If you find any of this offensive, please do not read my fanfic.

* * *

The cool night air hit Kakashi's bare chest as he leaned out of his apartment's window. He stared at the silent moon expectantly, waiting for the all-too-familiar dark shape to appear as it had every month for the past year and a half. And, sure enough, there he was, the love of Kakashi's life and one of Konoha's deadliest enemies, Uchiha Itachi.

For a moment, the two ninja merely stared at each other; Itachi perched on top of a telephone pole. Then, simultaneously, Kakashi moved away from the window and Itachi leaped to the sill and in through the frame. He smirked at the older man before they closed the distance between them and kissed passionately.

"I've. Missed. You. So. Much," Kakashi whispered in between kisses, his speech punctuated with moans and gasps as hands roamed and felt. Itachi wrapped his hands around Kakashi's waist before slipping them down past the band of his trousers to trace smooth thighs before briefly gripping toned cheeks and slipping back up Kakashi's spine.

"Hn. Me too," Itachi replied with a smirk. He so enjoyed teasing his lover. Of course, Kakashi was hardly one to take things lying down and Itachi was soon gasping as Kakashi's strong hands encircled his member and began pumping furiously. Itachi was almost at his end within a minute but just before he climaxed, Kakashi's hand withdrew and moved up to run through Itachi's raven locks. "Bastard," Itachi groaned as he was left unsatisfied. It was Kakashi's turn to smirk as he pulled away and moved over to the bed.

Kakashi clearly remembered the first of these nightly visits. To say he had been surprised would be the understatement of the century. He would like to say that he had tried to capture Itachi immediately. However, this would be less than slightly dishonest. He had merely stared at the Uchiha before asking just one question. "Why? Why are you here?" Itachi had just smirked before flickering into Kakashi's home.

"Because," Itachi had replied, his warm breath on Kakashi's neck making him shiver. "_You_ are here." Every month after that, on the full moon, Itachi would appear outside Kakashi's apartment and every time Kakashi would make no attempt to capture or even stop the Uchiha. Instead, he craved and needed these once-impromptu but now expected monthly visits. When Kakashi asked why Itachi only ever came on the full moon, he replied with "As the moon controls the tide, so do I control you. Metaphors are sexy, Kashi-chan."

Kakashi was broken out of his reverie as Itachi all but pounced on him, pinning him to the bed. He pulled a rope from somewhere and tied Kakashi's hands to the headboard, stopping the silver-haired ninja from doing anything more than watch. "For once, just feel and enjoy. You don't need to worry with me, Kashi-chan," Itachi smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head, displaying the porcelain skin covering his muscular chest ostentatiously. Kakashi snorted at the sheer arrogance, not that he was complaining.

Itachi slowly began to tease at the edge of the waistband of his pants before reaching down and undoing Kakashi's instead, though he didn't pull them off just yet. Itachi then crawled above Kakashi's lean form, leaning down to suck on each nipple in turn while running his hands up and down Kakashi's sides. Suddenly, Kakashi jerked his hips sharply upwards making Itachi moan but climb off of him, shaking his head playfully.

"Bad, Kashi-chan. Didn't I tell you not to worry about that?" Itachi smirked and leaned down to grip Kakashi's member softly with his left hand, while his right pulled Kakashi's pants the rest of the way off. He then bent his head and swirled his tongue around the throbbing organ. "See? Good things come to those who wait." Kakashi just groaned.

"Stop teasing and get on with it!" He hissed through gritted teeth and Itachi went back to palming his erection. Itachi smiled a small, evil smile and pulled his pants off before placing his index and middle fingers at Kakashi's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered and moaned appreciatively as Kakashi swirled and flicked his tongue all over and around Itachi's fingers. After about a minute Itachi moved his fingers down to Kakashi's entrance and circled it with his index finger before pushing slowly into that tight ring of muscle. Kakashi groaned; no matter how many times he was stretched out, it still hurt. "You're always so tight," Itachi moaned as he moved his finger in circular motions inside of his lover.

**Itachi's POV**

I can't understand why he's always so tight, but I don't really care to; it makes him even sexier. I love the tiny gasps and groans coming from him as I add a second finger and scissor them. I love the feeling of him completely surrounding my fingers; he's the warmest place I've ever been. I smirk at the idea. Kakashi suddenly screams out. "Yes! Oh god! Hit that again! Please!?" I moan at his shout and the way he's writhing around beneath me, my cock straining painfully, demanding release.

I remove my fingers from the tight warmth and spread my precum up and down my erection before positioning myself at his entrance. I let out a low hiss as I press the head of my cock into Kakashi's hole. He shouts out, this time in pain and I force myself to stop and allow him to adjust before moving slightly again.

**Kakashi's POV**

The pain is nearly unbearable as Itachi presses into me. I can't help but shout out. He pauses for a while before pushing forward again. I girt my teeth against the scream that's waiting to burst forth, consoling myself with the thought that it will get a lot better soon. Itachi is very large and, once he's fully sheathed, fills me completely. Once he's stopped moving, the pain subsides and I can just enjoy the feeling of having such an intimate connection with another.

Slowly, Itachi begins to thrust into me, after several moments of this, I get annoyed as this is just uncomfortable for me and push backwards, urging him to go faster. He takes the hint and strikes hard against my prostate. I scream in pleasure as his spongy head hits my most sensitive spot. "OH FUCK YES! Oh god! Itachi! Harder!" I have no idea what I'm saying but it seems to be having an effect on Itachi as he goes faster.

I'm aware that he's moaning and saying things too but I can't hear him, the feeling is just too great. People often think of sex as being purely physical, but there are so many emotional ties to it; expectation, pleasure, love, happiness, excitement. I feel all of these as Itachi keeps thrusting. He grabs my legs and hooks them around his waist and I can feel the cheeks of his ass clenching in time with his thrusts, making more precum flow from my cock.

I can tell the noises I'm making are driving Itachi closer and closer to his climax as he grabs my cock and starts to pump me roughly in time with his thrusting. A few more thrusts and strokes and my head snaps back in ecstasy as I come hard all over our chests. Itachi follows soon after and pulls out of me before collapsing on the bed next to me, panting furiously. "I love you, Tachi-kun," I whisper after a few minutes as I snuggle closer into his arms.

Just before I drift off to sleep, I hear his almost inaudible reply "I love you too, _my_ Kashi-chan."

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's it! Hope you liked it and please Read and Review! 


End file.
